White Flag
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: It’s April 1912. Rei Kon and his dad are 2nd class passengers on the maiden voyage of the Titanic. While aboard, Rei meets up with a 1st class passenger that will change his life forever. But will society accept what they might be feeling for each other


_White Flag_

_by: Chibi Kai Lover_

  
  
  


Summary - _It's April 1912. Rei Kon and his father are 2nd class passengers on the maiden voyage of the Titanic. While aboard the ship, Rei meets up with a 1st class passenger that will change his life forever. But will society accept what they might be feeling for each other? (_Not a movie rip-off!_) Shounen ai - _ReiKai.

  
  


Warning - _ Alrighty. There will obviously be shounen ai, some cursing, violence, and all that other stuff. Don't like what you would normally see every day anyway? Then don't read!_

  
  


Disclaimers - _I don't own Beyblade, its characters, etc. This isn't totally a AU fiction, hence what has happened in History will not be changed (except of course adding Rei and Kai). I hope I don't dishonour the memory of anyone in this story._

  
  


Author's Comment - _Yay! I'm back! Okay, let me just start off by saying all of my other stories will be on _hiatus_ for a long time, until I'm finished this and one other story that is currently undergo. I apologize for this. Anyway, that's about all. I sincerely hope you enjoy my story. I accept tasteful criticism, but not bashing. Please keep that in mind. Thanks, and enjoy! _

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  


"_Who, being loved, is poor?_" - Oscar Wilde

  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  


April 10th, 1912

  
  


"Our cabin should be right around the corner," a young adult of seventeen called back to his father, looking quickly over his shoulder and nodding in the general direction. The older man smiled in acknowledgment and followed after his son, while gripping his luggage tightly. 

  


Rei Kon, a simple teenager, grinned as his brightly-coloured eyes darted to the white doorway ahead - only to be greeted by none other than the black ink marking the door: E-63.

  


"_I found it!_" he said excitedly, opening the door and walking inside. The room was empty - no roommates, yet. There were two four-berth beds, each covered in comfortable looking white sheets. His eyes then met with the mahogany-coloured furniture; including a giant desk in between the two beds. A giant sofa-bed also lay at the side of the room. He took in a deep breath, feeling over a thousand different scents drifting into his nose; tickling it. 

  


With his feet now sliding gracefully over the linoleum tile floors, he moved over to the top left-hand beds, throwing his luggage and such on the top bunk. 

  


"_Claimed_," he stated, showing off his cute neko-jin fangs to his father as he entered the room. 

  


Tan-brown eyes met with golden amber ones as the older man smirked.

  
  


"That's not fair," he said, laying his own luggage down on the floor beside the bed. "You got here first." Rei jumped up and onto the mattress, bouncing a few good times to get the feel of his new, temporary bed. Once he made sure it had passed the '_test_', he pushed his stuff aside and lay back, looking up to the white ceiling above.

  


'_This place could use some colour_,' he thought to himself, his eyes beginning to trace random patterns. "But hell, it's hard to believe I'm actually on this ship." It was at this point he couldn't help but think back to when he first layed eyes on the ship just about a quarter of an hour ago ...

  
  
  
  


***_Flashback_***

  
  
  
  


_"Oh my god, it's ...amazing," his breathless voice sounded, almost losing his grip on his suitcase. His brilliant golden-amber orbs refused to move once he made eye contact with the magnificent ship before him. _

  


_"It's more than amazing, Rei." The older, and somewhat deeper voice suddenly said. Rei's father - a simple man to the rich eye, smiled down at his 17-year-old son before turning his gaze to the floating glory as well. "The Titanic is what she's called. I heard she's supposed to be the biggest ship there ever was; and probably ever will be. And now that I see her, I can't doubt that any longer."_

  
  


_Rei took a deep breath. He himself couldn't believe that he of all people was going to be boarding something that he could only ever dream of. But just to make sure this wasn't, in fact, a dream, he looked down at the rectangular white-stained ticket that was tight within his grasp._

  
  


_ White Star Line _

_Royal and United States Mail Steamers_

  


_Second Class Passenger Contract Ticket _

  


_British Steamship: ____Titanic____ of ___46,328___ Tons Register_

  


_Sailing From: ____Southampton____ to ____New York_____

  


_on the ____tenth____ day of ____April____, 19_12_._

  


_Name: ______Rei Kon_______

  
  


_"I still can't believe it," he breathed out, tearing his eyes away from the his ticket and the giant ship, only to look up at his father. "It almost seems to good for us."_

  
  


_"Miracles do happen, I suppose." Came his reply, moments after. "I used the money I received from selling our house to buy these tickets. Let's hope it proves to be worth while. I think we're going to be the only Chinese people aboard, but I'm sure it won't make a difference." (He sighed at this.) "But anyway, enough of this chit-chat. Why don't we get on board the ship first, before it sets sail without us." After letting out a small chuckle, his eyes came into contact with his son's, sparkling in the dazzling light of the morning sun. _

  
  


_Rei smiled. "Yeah, let's go. America, here we come!" _

  
  


**_*End Flashback_***

  
  
  


Ever since he found out that his dad was going to sell their house and begin looking for work in New York, USA, he couldn't keep his patience. He began to pack immediately, even though his dad told him that they wouldn't be leaving for a month. The teen was anxious to get away, to meet new friends, and for the both of them to finally live a half decent life. For his father was a carpenter, and there was close to no work where they had previously lived in China. Moving to New York could prove to be the best thing or the worst thing that ever happened to them. Only time would tell. 

  
  


"There's no point in staying in here - why don't you go look around the ship? You'll be on here a few days - if not a week before we arrive, so you might as well find out what there is to do."

  
  


Rei, who had actually almost fallen asleep, snapped open his eyes and glanced down to his father, who was also laying down. The teen nodded, stretching gingerly for a moment before jumping down to the floor.

  
  


"I'll be back in a little while. It's been a long morning, and I wouldn't mind some shut-eye before dinner," he said, now making his way for the door.

  
  


"Oh, and before you go," his father's voice suddenly sounded from behind, sounding serious - "Make sure you stay on the second-class part of the ship. I don't think those first-class folk would like you very much on their part of the boat." 

  
  


"Yeah, I know." He sighed, wishing deeply in his heart that he and his dad were part of those '_folk_'. But turning on foot, he made his way out the door and into the long, bleak passageway, which was currently crowded with many people - most of who were trying to find their way. Rei, of course, had memorized the way back to the main entranceway when he first came aboard. He immediately turned right, trying his best not to bump into anyone. This proved to be futile, for there were too many people too avoid. Instead, he decided to apologize.

  
  


He went past many other cabins, until finally he saw the barber shop at the end of the hall. He smirked, finally passing through the side door frame and into the small space known as the 'second-class entranceway'. Turning right again, he saw the two different stairwells - one leading up to the D-Deck, and the other descending down to the F-Deck. According to his father, most second-class activities were on decks D, C, and B. So obviously, ascending to the D-Deck seemed the obvious choice. 

  
  


***

  


After making it up the stairs and looking at direction signs, Rei immediately found the Second-Class Dining Saloon. To be blunt, the older teen was simply amazed. It was a huge _area_, and looked to him to seat at least a good 500-600 people ( _a/n - the actual count was 440 _). Everything was set perfectly in place, the patterned carpet unstained, and just the look of the place made him want to sit down and eat lunch already. For this room was almost like luxury to him. But forcing himself away, he returned back to the staircase, were he made his way up another flight of stairs to the C-Deck. 

  
  


Upon looking around, there was no doubt in his mind that this part was for second-class passengers like himself. Only in his mind, like the dining room, it all seemed too good to be true.

According to the sign, he was now in the library - which looked to be a more ...feminine room. The carpet was a medium brown, and, like his own room, the furniture in here was mahogany. There were cozy looking sofas and chairs - not to mention the silky green drapes. 

  


"Looks like I'll be here a lot," he said to himself really, getting a good glimpse of the room before continuing his self-guided tour. 

  


He exited the library, looking around at a giant area of deck. He wasn't sure what this was for, but he reckoned he'd find out later. He headed back to the stairs, noting the sign on the wall that read 'á la carte restaurant'. He wanted to check this out, but not right now. He was horribly tired from all the travelling he and his father had done in the last few days, and was also too overwhelmed by what this classy ship had to offer. It was the most luxurious place he had ever been to, in his eyes. So not hesitating any longer, he ran all the way down to the E-Deck, grinning from ear to ear, anxious about what to tell his father.

  
  


"Dad, I -" but Rei cut himself off when he saw his elderly father snoring away on his bottom bunk. Also, he didn't see anyone else, meaning either they didn't show up, they got lost, or they didn't have roommates at all. 

  
  


Smiling, not wanting to wake his sleep-deprived father, he climbed into his own bed, his eyes drooping. Like stated before, he and his father had lived in China, and they had been travelling for quite a few days without very much sleep. One couldn't really blame the two of them for not waving good-bye to their old life in Asia/Europe on the Boat-Deck with everyone else. They were both too tired.

  
  


Rei quickly fell into a dreamless sleep - one which he didn't want to wake from once dinner time came around.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  


_I'm sorry, I know that chapter was quite short and a little long, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and definitely more interesting. Here, I was basically trying to give you guys a small visual of the second-class life. For the next chapter, Rei has dinner with his father, goes to explore a bit more, and then meets a mysterious 1st class passenger ::wink wink::._

  
  


_As for reviews, I realized how much I've kind of matured since I started writing stories. I gladly accept reviews - and encourage them too. I don't mind constructive criticism, but like most authors, I do not tolerate bashing. Your 'flames' will be ignored. And also another thing I'm starting to get picky about - I enjoy your reviews, but please don't turn them into a conversation with a 'yami' or characters or things like that. It just kind of ...well, bugs me._

  
  


_Thanks everyone. Ja ne!_

  
  
  
  


_© 2004 - Chibi Kai Lover. All rights reserved, god dammit!_

  
  
  



End file.
